La Noche de San Juan La Noche del Dragón
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Carlos e Inés hacen una parada en un pueblo cerca de Santander para disfrutar de la Noche de San Juan. Pero hay lugares donde es mejor no detenerse nunca. Perteneciente al Universo de Magia Olvidada y a la Expansión Hispanii.


Luz de fuego,

noche de rocío.

Cenizas al viento,

el poniente cae sin remedio,

la oscuridad lo atrapa.

Avivemos la flama,

las tinieblas bailan.

Locura de hombre,

locura de bestia.

Conviven ambos una noche,

el mundo gira y la luz regresa.

Una noche de tinieblas y un día de promesas.

El sol desaparece entre altas montañas de picos blancos y faldas verdes. Las nubes blancas, contrastan con los tonos turquesas y anaranjados que lanza desde el firmamento moribundo nuestra estrella dorada antes de ocultarse en el lejano horizonte, engullido por las aguas del mar. Una atronadora explosión en el cielo, como si este se hubiera partido en dos haciendo temblar el aire. Se nota algo denso en el ambiente, expectación, que prende con virulencia agitados por la explosiva detonación.

Gritos, no de miedo, dolor o pánico, gritos de jolgorio que alejan los temores que traen consigo las noches sin estrellas ni Luna. Pronto la oscuridad se retrae, poderosas y altas llamas apuñalan el cielo con sus bailes etéreos de colores cambiantes, dorados y rojos en toda su escala, alternándose hasta fundirse y volver a dividirse. Bailarinas ígneas que latiguean con chasquidos de resina en el aire estival.

El aroma de la madera de roble quemándose emanaba por doquier, decenas de hogueras iluminaban con su candor escarlata las afueras de una pequeña ciudad, a poco más de veinte kilómetros del Cantábrico y a no más de una hora de Santander. Un pueblo aislado, sobreviviendo del turismo gracias a las altas montañas que crecían a las afueras y que estaban plagadas de leyendas, mitos y habladurías con centenares de años de antigüedad.

Por esas calles estrechas y empinadas, en esos caserones de madera y piedra, en los senderos que crecían sin límite por entre fincas y colinas hasta lo más profundo de los bosques milenarios. Por allí habían pasado escritores, arqueólogos, historiadores, incluso algún biólogo. Todos eruditos, todos buscando la sabiduria perdida de los pueblos. Ninguno lo hallaba. Todos encontraban un motivo para alargar su estancia. Parecía que el lugar los atrajera, una fuerza invisible y calida que los envolvía haciéndoles muy difícil tratar de irse.

Eso les había pasado a Carlos Almeida e Inés Cuervo, tras su caso en Santander, un viejo mago incapaz de aceptar que los jóvenes caminaran por su jardín trasero había decidido plantar tentacula venenosa en los setos. Siete niños en urgencias habían hecho evidente la necesidad de enviar un equipo de respuesta. Carlos fue a regañadientes, Inés fue más cooperativa pero tampoco le hizo gracia abandonar su investigación sobre túmulos en las entrañas de Madrid.

Ambos tardaron poco en deshacerse de la mortal planta y de convencer al anciano. Por suerte, su origen británico hizo más facil la persuación al no necesitar más que una simple mención a los Dementores por parte de Inés. Tras un caso que podría haber resuelto un simple becario, y con la idea de no volver durante unos días para evitar más recados por parte de Vicente decidieron volver en coche a Madrid.

Fue dificil encontrar un coche en alquiler, al final fue más sencillo confundir a un incauto y llevarse prestado el Seat Toledo que estaba aparcando. Una vez en Madrid ya se lo devolverían por medio de algún estudiante que quisiera unas vacaciones en el Norte. Carlos estuvo quince minutos clavandole la mirada a Inés por haber robado un coche sin mostrar ni un atisbo de culpa. Inés solo tuvo que guiñarle un ojo para hacer imposible seguir sin hablarle. Sabía manipular demasiado bien, incluso, con alguna dificultad, lo hacía de vez en cuando con Carlos.

Y una vez en la carretera, algo les llamo ha dirigirse al Este, por una pequeña y parcheada carretera comarcal que terminaba abruptamente en un camino pedregoso que seguía a modo de riachuelo por la formas de la montaña hasta aquel pequeño pueblo encajonado en un diminuto valle rodeado de picos altos de nieve perpetua y nieblas intermitentes, pero con un valle soleado casi la totalidad del año.

Ya desde lo alto del camino se veían a los afamados habitantes como hormigas moviendo enormes troncos y partiendolos con hachas demasiado grandes para el común de los mortales. Se veía a los niños corriendo de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus madres no parasen un segundo de tratar de impedir las andanzas de los infantes. Era una estampa con la fuerza suficiente para que Inés mirase de reojo a Carlos antes de fijar la vista al frente y acelerar sin darse cuenta.

Así habían llegado al pueblo a pocas horas de iniciar la fiesta de San Juan. Ahora, los troncos se convertían rápidamente en brasas incandescentes lanzando chispas y crujiendo por la humedad que aun guardaba en su interior, los niños seguían corriendo, esta vez de la mano de sus madres quienes también corrían alrededor de los fuegos, danzando y agitando pequeñas bengalas. Los hombres, quienes habían pasado toda la mañana con un hacha en la mano, habían sustituido el instrumento de corte por la jarra de cerveza.

Y para felicidad del cantinero ya habían vaciado buena parte de las reservas de las bodegas. La medianoche se acercaba rauda y las estrellas aun no se habían dignado a aparecer. Carlos miraba al cielo preguntándose si la intensidad de las llamas estaba impidiendo brillar al firmamento. Estaba apartado del grupo principal, sentado en una lancha que crecía al pie de la Iglesia. La notaba demasiado lisa para una roca tan grande, pero viendo las palmas y rodillas de los niños, y la multitud de trozos de tela que cubrían sus pantalones, la razón era bastante obvia.

Bajo la vista y vio a Inés riendo y jugando con dos niños a los que trataba de engatusar con un juego de manos que le había visto hacer mil veces pero nunca con tanta pasión. Disfrutaba de verla en esos momentos, era difícil verla mostrar emociones en tal grado de satisfacción. Habían pasado años juntos y aun era difícil, incluso para él, hacerla más, humana es lo que habría dicho Vicente. Pero Inés era muy humana, tal vez demasiado. Tenía que hablar con ella...

Dio un respingo, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando por encima de su cabeza comenzaron las campanas a perturbar la noche. Carlos miró hacía el campanario con unas cuantas ideas de como colgar al campanero de lo más alto. Sin darse cuenta se había derramado toda la cerveza en la chaqueta. Gruño sacando la varita para eliminar el pestazo cuando la última campanada se alejaba adentrándose en el campo.

Bajo la cabeza tratando de ver algo, la gente tapaba las llamas y con las sombras apenas podía ver bien donde tenía las manchas. Achinó los ojos tratando de discernir algo, poco a poco los dibujos de la tela comenzaron a aparecer y las manchas oscuras de la cerveza se hacían más perceptibles segundo a segundo. Un solo golpe de varita y el líquido derramado desapareció. Y con él la mancha.

A unos metros de él escucha como la fiesta y los gritos de la gente comienza a apagarse, alterándose hasta un murmullo de consternación y miedo. Carlos alza la mirada y ve todo el pueblo. No solo a los habitantes que hay cerca de las hogueras o las pocas casas aledañas. Veía absolutamente todo, en un tono dorado iridiscente, como si brillara de dentro a fuera. Veía las caras vacías y rotas de las gentes, que no podían comprender lo que estaban viendo, algunos niños señalaban sin temor e incluso con cierta ansia de aventura. Tratando de alargar la mano pero sus padres los mantenían a su lado con un temor casi reverencial.

Carlos siguió las miradas de todos, por encima de los tejados, por encima de las copas de los pinos, ascendiendo entre las montañas cercanas y los montes bajos de arbustos. A lo lejos, entre esas mismas montañas o quizás las que crecían tras ellas, era difícil discernirlo, un potente haz de luz de un dorado prístino, como una espada divina, atraviesa el aire y se funde con los cielos. Casi parece que haya tocado el mismo límite de lo infinito. La luz, como si fuera un ente solido, palpita, se mueve como un pulso cada vez mayor. La gente contuvo la respiración, se podía sentir en cada poro de piel, en cada vello que se erizaba.

Una detonación, no hubo destello ni sonido pero se sintió como una bomba. La fuente de luz se disolvió en el aire como si fuera un rayo invertido, extendiéndose como una telaraña desde su origen hasta hacerse tan ínfimo que apenas se apreciaba por culpa de las llamas que aun se resistían a morir en los rescoldos de las hogueras.

Un segundo duró la calma, después no tardan en seguir media docena de columnas de luz, surgidas en picos lejanos, inundando y rodeando con su luz todo el pueblo. Observando desde la altura, desintegrándose en un sin fin de ramificaciones sobre el firmamento. Estrellas alargadas que se entrecruzan con las otras columnas, formaban una cúpula de dimensiones inconcebibles sobre sus cabezas antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad. Pero se sentía allí arriba, aun vigilantes.

Un chillido sobrecogedor en el silencio. Otro en respuesta. Pronto el aire es un vibrante diapasón que golpea con su agudeza los pechos y oidos de los habitantes. Un sonido de locura y muerte que hace temblar los cimientos mismos de la humanidad, la gente chillaba en respuesta, aterrada de aquel desconocido chillido que perforaba sus tímpanos con tal intensidad y vehemencia que nada que haya nacido en el mundo podría igualar.

Era sobrecogedor. El terror que acechaba en los rincones más oscuros de la psique humana estaba despertando en respuesta a aquel vibrante sonido.

El silencio vuelve, solo el pitido residual, más mental que físico, y el restallar de las ascuas rompen tan sepulcral y silente ambiente. Carlos se agarra de la camisa con fuerza, como si fuera a arrancarse el corazón solo para serenarse, su aliento se le escapa con bocanadas demasiado rápidas, se apoya sobre la lancha de piedra y cierra los ojos, los cierra tanto que le duele el parpado izquierdo pero eso le alivia parte de la carga que ahora lleva sin querer ni saber.

Inés corre hacía él, se la ve más serena pero Carlos siente su angustia como si fuera propia. Nunca en todos sus años de servició habían oído semejante llamada. Un clamor que a poco había estado de convertir en tumulto a toda aquella gente, pero que ahora solo eran un cumulo de cuerpos temblorosos que se habían agachado y se abrazaban mutuamente en busca de algo más que calor, tratando inútilmente de insuflarse algo de coraje para levantarse y atrincherarse en sus casas.

Inés obliga a Carlos a sentarse y ella a su lado le pasa la mano por encima de los hombros y le abraza. No suelen abrazarse. Ninguno de los dos es una persona dada a las pruebas de afecto. Pero ahora ambos necesitan romper esa rutina. Necesitan al otro.

—Habría preferido otro recado de _Super Lopez_. —bromea sin mucho ímpetu, una Inés que trata desesperadamente de que su voz no se rompa.

—Era un simple chillido. Será mejor que vayamos al coche y llamemos al control de animales. Será algún Hipogrifo. Recuerdo hace unos años que un barbudo trato de llevarse unos cuantos huevos en una mochila. De no ser por un grupo de magos la madre se lo habría comido. Malditos turistas. —explicó Carlos frotándose la cicatriz de la cara.

—No lo intentes más Carlos. No funciona. No era un hipogrifo. Ni más de uno. —sentenció Inés mirando hacia las montañas con temor.

—Llamemos al ministerio.

A lo lejos, antes de siquiera permitirles levantarse, un murmullo lejano, como hojas secas arrastradas por la brisa. Se inicia un tenue galopar de sonidos crecientes y cíclicos. Un aleteo de insecto, asqueroso y visceral, pero mucho más intenso. Era grande, muy grande. A más se acercaba ese aleteo, más horrible y vomitivo resultaba. Bajo ese continuo vaivén se entreoye algo más, un resoplido bajo y gutural.

Viene de todas partes, surge de los altos picos, y de las profundidades de la tierra al mismo tiempo. Y como una riada todo acaba en el pueblo al fondo de valle. Lo arrasa todo con su sonido repulsivo y amenazador. Los niños empiezan a llorar, los adultos no los consuelan pues se tapan los oídos con todas sus fuerzas. Inés gira sobre si misma con los ojos enrojecidos, y la mirada perdida. Carlos a su lado trata de alejarla de allí pero al tratar de levantarla, sale corriendo y adentrándose en la muchedumbre.

Carlos da un salto hacia delante dispuesto a seguirla cuando algo zumba sobre su cabeza y flota hasta posarse a unos metros delante de él, dandole la espalda. Un enorme y tosco caballo clava sus cascos en la dura piedra de la calle convirtiéndola en grava. El cuerpo voluminoso no casaba nada con el cuello grácil, musculoso y largo, terminado en una cabeza pequeña y fina de orejas puntiagudas y hocico afilado. Parecía más la punta de una flecha o un taladro antes que la cabeza de un caballo.

Se movía como si fuera un pájaro, con aspavientos tan rápidos que solo un borrón era lo que se apreciaba. Sobre el lomo crecían dos largas alas ovaladas y traslucidas, alas de libélula, cubiertas de capilares que las hacían brillar en tonos escarlatas. Su pelo era corto y grueso, se notaba aspero incluso en la creciente oscuridad. El potenco penco trotó meciendo sus alas de un lado a otro. Siseaba de forma amenazadora hacía las personas que se arremolinaban junto al fuego. Algunos tratando de encontrar ramas encendidas para defenderse y ganándose un feroz mordisco de unos colmillos muy bien disimulados en la mandíbula de las fieras.

Carlos se quedo estático, sabiéndose en desventaja frente a tal animal pero asegurándose de seguir siendo ignorado por el mismo mientras cinco más aparecían entre las callejuelas desde todas las direcciones. Como serpientes silbaron encolerizadas y se acercaron con ojos hambrientos a los pobres niños. Todos los percherones tenían un color distinto, rojo, blanco, negro, incluso había uno de un apagado amarillo que parecía el menos agresivo. Se movían como un solo ente. Cada paso que realizaba uno, sus compañeros lo imitaban, estrechaban el cerco.

Los habitantes se iban arrastrando con temor hasta el centro de la plaza, entre las grandes fogatas que ahora se iban tornando en frías brasas salvo la hoguera central que ardía con ímpetu y con unas flamas anaranjadas cuasi hipnóticas.

Carlos ve a Inés protegiendo a unos niños. Sus miradas se cruzan y algo se corta. Lo que retenía a ambos se desvanece. El miedo a lo desconocido se torna en algo mucho más fuerte. Pero no es lo único que se desencadena. Los corceles demoníacos con un chillido atronador se lanzan sobre sus desprevenidas y asustadas presas con un hambre voraz.

Carlos ve sin poder llegar a creerlo como una madre, en defensa de su hijo, pierde el brazo entero. Arrancado de cuajo al alzarlo como protección. Dos de los caballos se enzarzan en una pelea por el botín arrancando trozos de carne del brazo aun espasmódico. Otros tres se llevan a rastras un niño de no más de cinco años hasta la oscuridad de una de las calles. Los alaridos de dolor pronto son sustituidos por el desagradable y vomitivo sonido de la carne chocar contra el suelo y los lloros de una madre que suplica porque se la lleve a ella.

No puede aguantarlo más. Su varita latiguea en el aire arrancando un chillido de dolor de una de las criaturas que salta y vuela alejándose de los aguijonazos que le lanza Carlos con violencia mientras se adentra en la muchedumbre agrupada, tratando de llegar a Inés. No da muchos resultados. Toda la retahíla de hechizos solo sirven para encolerizar a la bestia y alertar al resto que colocan sus alas traslucidas a modo de escudo mientras se acercan con silbidos hacia Carlos.

Almeida no duda en sacar la pistola de calibre 22 que le regaló Inés por su cumpleaños y descargarla sobre el lomo desprotegido de uno de los caballos del diablo. Lo ve arrastrar los cuartos traseros sin poder ponerlos en pie y lamenta el impulso de vaciar el cargador. Vuelve a guardar el arma y empuña con fervor la varita mientras con la mano libre tantea el aire hasta que nota unos dedos familiares. Inés tras él apunta con su propia varita.

—Te diría te quiero, pero eso suele terminar con alguien muerto o congelado en carbón. —murmuró Carlos con la voz ronca.

—Lo sé. —respondió Inés apretando con fuerza la mano de su fiel compañero.

La gente llora, las bestias campan a su alrededor con intención de devorarlos a todos. Aun se escucha como desollaban y devoran al niño a lo lejos. Carlos los ve saltar hacia él y nada más.

Se quedan estáticos en el aire, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo mientras sus alas se han convertido en un borrón rojizo en continuo aleteo.

El cielo se torna escarlata, el suelo tiembla y el aire se vuelve denso. Un rugido parte siseo, parte potente bramido profundo surge del interior de la Tierra como si proviniese del mismísimo averno empujado por los demonios y las almas en pena que allí vagan por toda la eternidad. Una llamada sin duda, los caballos, incluso el que había perdido la facultad de alzar sus cuartos traseros, se elevan en el aire con gracilidad. Demasiado bello es su vuelo para no resultar inquietante.

Todos allí quedan atónitos. La madre corre a ver a su hijo, o lo que queda de él. Un marido recoge a su esposa en vilo tratando de contener la hemorragia del brazo arrancado. Carlos e Inés se miran sin saber que ha ocurrido. Y de pronto un sopor los envuelve y les obliga a cerrar los ojos, un sueño reparador les aguarda. Ambos ven a un grupo de hombres cerca de la iglesia alzar sus varitas. En un último esfuerzo sacan sus placas para evitar la inminente desmemoriazión, aunque dudaban de querer recordar aquella infernal noche de San Juan, donde los demonios se alzan para destronar a los vivos.

Carlos acarició la mano de Inés antes de caer ante el hechizo. El miedo comenzaba a retroceder.


End file.
